Image Resources
This is a collection of pictures you can use for your games, so no multiple files of one plant is going to be made. You must put the 100px size for all galleries. Plants Note: Put PVZ version, then PVZA version, then PVZ2 version, then PVZAS version, then fanon versions, for convenience. For PvZA plants, put PvZA version, then PvZ2 version, then PvZ1 version (if made), then any other versions. For PvZ2 plants, do PvZ2, then PvZ1, then PvZA. Peashooter Peashooter..png|PvZ1 Peashooter '' '' PeashooterAdventures.png|PvZA Peashooter '' PVZIAT Peashooter.png|PvZ2 Peashooter '' Sunflower Sunflower.png SunflowerA.png Sunflower.jpg.png Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb2.png CherryBombPVZA.png PVZIAT Cherry Bomb1.png Wall-nut Wall-nut.png Wall-nutPvZA.png Wall-Nut.png Potato Mine Potato Mine2.png PZIAT Potatomine1.png Potato Mine a.png|new Potato Mine Snow Pea Snow_Pea2.png SnowPeaPvZA.png PVZIAT Snowpea.png Chomper Chomper2123.png ChomperPVZAS-PVZ2.png Chomper pvz2 edition.png|Need to ask to use this before using. Chomper PvZ2.png Chomper a.png|Chomper make by Liam MD and in Pvz;A Repeater Repeater2.png RepeaterPvZA.png RepeaterPvZ2.png Puff-shroom Puff-shroom7.png PvZA_Puff-shroom_No_Cornering_Corners_The_Dar_Ray.png Puff-shroomIATC.PNG Puff-shroom pvz2 edition.png|Ask permission from Lolwutburger before using this Puffy.png|No need for permission. Puff-shroomIATDA.jpg Sun-shroom Sun-shroom23123.png Sun-shroomPVZ2.png Sun-shroom pvz2 edition.png Sun-shroomIATDA.jpg PVZIAT Sun-shroom.png Sun-Shroom.jpg|Sun Shroom in Pvz;A Fume-shroom Fume-shroom.png Fume-SHroom.png|link=http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Fume-shroom FumeShroom2PvZ2.png Fume-shroom Night.png Fume Shroom.jpg|Fume Shroom in Pvza Grave Buster Grave Buster2.png PVZIAT Grave Buster.PNG|PVZ2 Version. GraveBusterAS.jpg|PVZAS Version. Hypno-shroom Hypno-shroom2.png Hypno-shroom PvZ2.png|PVZ2 Version (Dark Night background) HypnoshroomPvZ2/AS.jpg|PVZAS Version (Note: low quality) PVZIAT Hypno-shroom.png|PVZ2 Hypno-Shroom (Daytime background) HypnoShroomPvZ2.png|Hypno-Shroom, PVZ2. Scaredy-shroom Scaredy-shroom3.png Scaredy-shroom.jpg Scaredy-shroom2C.png CSScaredyShroomPVZ2.png PVZ2CSScaredyShroom2.png Scaredy-shroomPvZ2.png|PVZAS Scaredy-Shroom picture. ScardeyShroomy2.png ScaredyShroom3PvZ2.png|Ask permission from Rx2 to use. Scary-Shroom.png|Scaredy-shroom in PvZA PVZA Scaredy-Shroom.png|Better version of PVZA. Ice-shroom Ice-shroom.png Ice-shroom pvz2 edition.png Ice-shroomPvZ2.png IceShroom2PvZ2.png IceShroomPvZ2.png Ice-Shroom.png|but is better Ice Shroom Doom-shroom Doom-shroom2.png DoomShroomPvZ2.png Doom-shroomPvZ2.png Lily Pad LilyPad.png Lily Pad2C.png Lily Pad.jpg LilyPadPvZ2.png Lily PadPvZ2.png Squash Squash2.png Squash!.png Threepeater Threepeater2.png PVZIAT Threepeater.png Tangle Kelp Tangle Kelp2.png Tangle KelpPvZ2.png TangleKelpPVZ2PVZAS.png TangleKelpPvZ2.png Jalapeno Jalapenopvz1.png JalapenoA.png PVZIAT Jalapeno5.png Spikeweed Spikeweed2.png Spikeweed PvZ2.png Torchwood Torchwood2.png PVZIAT Torchwood7.png Tall-nut Tall-nut2.png Tallnut.png|PVZA version TallNutPvZ2.png tall nut seed.PNG|by Cyberplant3332 and made by Popcap Sea-Shroom Sea-Shroom.png SeashroomPvZ2/AS.jpg SeaShroom2PvZ2.png SeaShroomPvZ2.png Sea shroom.png Sea-shroomPvZ2.png Plantern Plantern2.png PlanternPVZ2PVZAS.png Plantern26.jpg Cactus Cactus25.png CactusPVZAS-PVZ2.png Cactus.png|Make by Liam MD Blover Blover2.png PVZIAT Blover5.png BloverPVZ2.png Blover (2).png|Make by Liam MD Blover a.png|Blover in pvza Starfruit Starfruit2.png Starfruit2C.png Starfruit.png|With nighttime background. Split Pea Split Pea2.png SplitPea2.png Pumpkin Pumpkin2.png Pumpkin PvZ2.png Pumpkin2C.png Magnet-shroom Magnet-shroomlolol.png Magnetplant2.png MagnetShroomPvZ2.png PVZIAT Magnet-Shroom.png MagnetShroom2PvZ2.png PVZIAT Magnet shroom.png MagnetShroomPVZ2Day.png MagnetPlant3.png Cabbage-pult CabbageHammer.png CabbagePultPvZ2.png Flower Pot FlowerPot.png FlowerPotPvZ2.png FlowerPotPvZGOML2.jpg PvZ2FlowerPotBJoL.jpg FlowerPotATW.png Flower Pot.jpg Kernel-pult Kernel-pult2.png Kernel-pult.png Kernel-pultIAT.png Kernel Pult.png|Kernel Pult in Pvza kernalzpvza.png|Kernel-pult in PvZA Garlic Garlic23.png GarlicPvZ2.png Garlic2C.png PvZ_Too_Ready_To_Yoo-ze_Free_Use_Garl-lick_The_Dar_Ray.png garlicpvzaftw.png|Garlic in PvZ:A Coffee Bean Coffee_Bean2.png CoffeeBeanPvZ2.png Coffee BeanIATC.png Umbrella Leaf Umbrella Leaf2.png Umbrella Leaf1.jpg UmbrellaLeafPVZAS-PVZ2.png Umbrella Leaf.png|made by Liam MD Umbrella-Plant.png|of better of pvza name Umbrella Plant Marigold Marigold321.png Marigold PvZ2.png Melon-pult Melon-pultpvz1.png MelonPultPvZ2.png Melonpultmyiatstyle.png Gatling Pea Gatling Pea5.png Gatlingadventures.png PVZIAT Gatling PeaCS.png PVZIAT GatlingPea Iron-ish Barrel.png RetroGatling copy.png Retro Gatling.png PVZIAT Pea Gatling.png Twin Sunflower Twin Sunflower2.png Twin Sunflowerz.png PVZIAT Twin Sunflower5.png Gloom-shroom Gloom-shroom2.png Gloom-shroom PvZ2.png GloomshroomPvZ2/AS.jpg Gloom-shroom pvz2 edition.png GloomShroom2PvZ2.png Cattail Cattail2.png CattailPvZ2.png PvZ2 Cattail.png Cattail2C.png Gold Magnet Gold Magnet2.png Gold-Magnet.png|Gold Magnet in PvZA Goldmagnetplant.png|TheMostAwesomer's PvZA Gold Magnet (Plant) - free to use GoldMagnieAdventures.png GoldMagnetPvz2.jpg Gold Magnet2C.png GoldMagnie2.png Spikerock Spikerock2.png PVZIAT Spikerock.png Winter Melon Cob Cannon Cob CannonPvZ1.png CobCannon2PvZ2.png Cob Cannon.png Cob Cannon212.png Cob Cannon.jpg|Old version of Cob Cannon created by Rx2. Imitater ImitaterSpritePVZOriginal.png Imitatercopy.png Explode-o-nut Explode-o-nut2.png EXPLODE.png Explode-o-nutPVZ2CS.png Explode-o-nutPvZ2.png|Ask Rx2 for permission. Aspearagus Aspearagus2.png Aspearagus.jpg AspearagusC.png Aspearagus3.png AspearagusTL.png AspearagusPvZ1.png Laser Bean Laser_Bean2.png laz0rbeenpvz1.png|Laser Bean in Plants vs. Zombies. Tile Turnip Tile_Turnip2.png Tile Turnip.png|Tile Turnip|link=Tile Turnip in Pvz1 Popcorn-pult Popcorn_pultAS.png Popcorn-pult.png Artichoke Drone Artichoke drone.png|Ask ItsZee for permission to use this photo Zombies Category:Content